


Spades Reversed

by Allen_Arthur



Series: A Deck of Cards [1]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Cardverse - Fandom, Cardverse AU - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia cardverse, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p Cardverse AU, Cardverse AU, Emotional Manipulation, I want to fight Alfred too and im the one building his character..., James is just a tired uncle okay, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Multi, UsUk(mentioned) - Freeform, War, god help me, magical powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allen_Arthur/pseuds/Allen_Arthur
Summary: “You are too modest for your own good Your Highness,” The Red King smiled. “Arthur Kirkland, The Blue Queen of Spades – I’ve heard rumors you are the best dancer in all the land, and I wish to witness it myself. Come now, one dance won’t hurt, will it? I wish to get to know you a little better.”“King Alejandro you flatter me, truly, but –““My Queen, please, King Alejandro is too formal – call me Allen for short. We will only be able to hear each other out on the floor anyways.”Arthur looked the other over for a second before a smile crosses his face, “King Allen has a nice ring to it. Well, since you are insistent on a dance, I can’t say no to such a kind offer. Lead the way, Your Highness.”
Relationships: 2p1pUsUk, 2pAmerica/1pEngland, America/England (Hetalia), USUK, UsUk(mentioned), mint chocolate - Relationship
Series: A Deck of Cards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903300
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. A Spade in the Forest

Running across the battlefield was difficult, the blood mixed with rainwater made everything slick and disgusting. The bodies littered all over made his heart shudder in regret.

Panting, the figure clad in dark blue jumped over another body in his haste. Their arms were clutched around a buddle of cloth that became heavy as it collected the water within its fabric.

Turning to look behind his shoulder the figure gasped – seeing some lights in the distance coming his direction. The sound of hooves sloshing in puddles as the horses were pulled left and right grew louder.

He remembers softer lights back in the day. In a grand ballroom full of beautiful colors, fabrics, and so many people. The people with kind faces, always willing to talk – always willing to tell you just the littlest bit of information from the courts.

The ballroom was beautiful – the most ornate and well decorated one he’d seen in all of his years of attending these events. This gathering however was so important – it was the first time he had ever enjoyed himself.

Standing in a corner of the room, the gentlemen sighed – his eyes scanning the room full of lords and ladies. Kings and Queens all coming to show their support and welcome the new King into the world.

Everything was in shades of ruby and charcoal. To match the colors of the new ruler, a man of towering height – his stature rivaling that of his own husband.

Moving through the crowd, the gentlemen nodded to those who greeted him and curtsied to those who used the same motion to him.

He didn’t notice his thoughts had clouded his forethought until he smacked into what felt like a wall of stone. Quickly the male stepped back, an apology on the tip of his tongue – it was cut short when he caught sight of the male in front of him.

The Red King of Spades, Alejandro F. Jones – a man who single handled led an army of only 1000 strong and took the Kingdom from the hands of the last ruler by cutting his head off with one motion of his infamous great sword.

At a loss for words, the man quickly curtsied in front of the Red King in embarrassment. Before he could return to his upright position the King reached out for his hand – pulling it up to his lips and leaving a gentle kiss to the back of it.  
  
“You are the most beautiful rose in this garden tonight. Would you do me an honor and let me be your first dance of the night?” The Red King whispered, looking down at the other’s emerald eyes – his own bright ruby’s holding an air of kindness behind them.  
  
“I – your majesty I shouldn’t. Thank you for the offer, but I’m not a good dancer at all; it might be best if you find someone who won’t make you look like a fool out there.” He gives the King a kind but nervous smile.

“You are too modest for your own good Your Highness,” The Red King smiled. “Arthur Kirkland, The Blue Queen of Spades – I’ve heard rumors you are the best dancer in all the land, and I wish to witness it myself. Come now, one dance won’t hurt, will it? I wish to get to know you a little better.”  
  
“King Alejandro you flatter me, truly, but –“  
  
“My Queen, please, King Alejandro is too formal – call me Allen for short. We will only be able to hear each other out on the floor anyways.”  
  
Arthur looked the other over for a second before a smile crosses his face, “King Allen has a nice ring to it. Well, since you are insistent on a dance, I can’t say no to such a kind offer. Lead the way, Your Highness.”  
  
Allen grinned, moving to offer his hand to Arthur as they started to move towards the middle of the ball room.

Arthur let his hand slip into Allen’s, noticing the difference in size but also just how soft they felt. He thought the other would have callouses and scars from all of the fighting – they were nothing like his husband’s.

So many eyes were on them as they stepped into the middle of the room. The orchestra moved into position as the Red King signaled them.

Allen gently moved Arthur closer to him – one hand going to his waist while the other held the Queen’s hand. Within seconds the violin started playing and they were off.  
  
  


  
A grunt echoed out into the night as the figure tripped over a body and fell to his knees. Knees that were now soaked with blood and water – making him feel colder than he was at the start.

Quickly, the figure pulled themselves up and started running again. That’s when they saw it, a grand forest on the other side of the battlefield littered with shades of yellow and orange leaves – browned in color, signaling the coming of winter.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and the figure almost let out a scream. As he turned his head, a breath was quickly sucked in as he noticed the purplish/blue of the cloak on the taller figure. Within seconds both of them were running towards the forest – shouts starting behind them as enough noise was made to give their position away.

Arthur jumped when the sound of metal on metal screeched out across the clearing. With a sigh, the Queen clutched some papers in his hand and made his way across the training grounds towards his husband and the captain of the guards. They were going at it in the middle of the sand and dirt area.  
  


As soon as Arthur got within a couple of feet of the area, he heard Alfred tell the captain they had done enough for the day. His husband jogged over to Arthur, sweat slowly running down his chest – his shirt was discarded off to the side with his coat over by some benches.  
  
Before Arthur had a chance to say anything, Alfred Jones, the Blue King of Spades, wrapped his arms around Arthur and pulled him up for a gently kiss on the check.  
  
“It’s not every day my queen visits me out when I’m training. I thought you hated the smell and heat out here?” He let out a loud laugh, arms resting around Arthur’s waist.  
  
Arthur chuckled, grabbing a small piece of cloth from his pocket and leaning up to clean some of the dirt and sweat from his husband’s face.

“I don’t like it out here my love, but I came here with great news. The Kingdom of Diamonds has agreed to my trade deal and we will be getting more wood and coal this year – we can even use the extra supplies to hold a bigger Christmas celebration this year?” He asked gently, his smile growing in anticipation.

Alfred let out another laugh, pulling Arthur closer and kissing his forehead. “That is amazing news, Arthur. You did such a wonderful job on that agreement. Yes, we can have a bigger Christmas this year – I’ll even go out and cut us down a tree for our main room in the castle, okay?” With a huff, Alfred picked Arthur up by his hips and spun him around.  
  
When Arthur was put back on the ground, he huffed a little bit – quickly smoothing out his clothes from the sudden movement.  
  
“Now, Arthur, I know you are busy, so I was thinking. Since I’ve finished my work with fixing the courts for the year – let me take over your work with the meetings and trades for the Clubs. It’s always a far journey for you to take, and you come home so exhausted from it all I think it would be an early birthday gift for you if I dealt with it this year.” Alfred rested a hand on the small of Arthurs back.  
  
“Alfred, dear, it’s alright. I don’t mind dealing with them anyways. I’ve gotten to know King Ivan quite well through our talks of gardening, and I believe we will reach an understanding on the new proposed deal this year.”  
  
Alfred chuckled, rubbing small circles into Arthur’s back while looking down at him. “Arthur, my dear, let me take the deal over this year. The Ace of Spades has warned it will be a harsh winter and I want you here safe and sound. Not out in the cold thousands of miles away. Plus, you need to keep working on your garden – you are so close to getting those trees to grow in there like you’ve been wanting. You need to do it before the fall reaches our Kingdom. Just let me help you, okay?” He gave the other a sad smile.  
  
Arthur raised an eyebrow to that. With a sigh after thinking it over, he placed a hand on Alfred’s arm. “Okay, I’ll let you take over the Kingdom of Clubs, but I will keep working with the Diamonds, Jacks, Hearts, and the Inverse Kingdoms for now. You promise to take King Ivan the sunflower seeds I’ve been working on for him? I promised the King I would help him get sunflowers to grow in his kingdom’s snows.”  
  
“I promise Arthur, I will do everything I can to make sure I get them there just for you. You’re my queen and I’d do anything for you.”

The figure was pushed forward harshly. His legs screamed out in agony – he needed to rest soon, but not now. Please not now. He was so close to freedom, to his way out of this hell.  
  
The second, much taller figure grabbed the other around the waist and picked him up – using the broader man’s shoulder to smash through some dead plants in front of them and sprint into the clearing before the forest.

The shouts rang out clearer – the sound of wind near their ears as items were thrown towards them. Within seconds the taller of the two had ran across the clearing and into the woods – knocking down some saplings in his path, and kept going as the sound of hooves got quieter.  
  
Within minutes tears were rolling down their faces, the smaller wrapped around the taller as they ran.  
  
Then came the screams, the pain and the fire from within.

Arthur was furious – the queen storming down the hallways with some knights trailing him trying to keep up with his pace.  
  
Reaching the end of the hall Arthur pushed open heavy wooden doors into a massive office space – a giant reflective Spade floating in the middle of the room with a familiar figure in front of it. Looking through the glass – the other side showing the Inverse Kingdom of Diamonds on the other side.  
  
“Alfred how dare you! You had no right to do that – anything dealing with our Ace or Jack is my duty as Queen to handle! You should’ve come to me with this – are you even listening to me?” Arthur snapped out as he stormed over to the other man.  
  
Without getting a second to react a hand was grabbing his chin and dragging him close and tilting his face up.

“I thought I told you to knock when entering my office, my Queen.” Alfred’s stormy eyes staring down at him, some amusement and anger hidden behind them.  
  
“Our Ace is weak and our Jack is too light hearted, so I assigned them more training under my hand to make them better, stronger, and more like me so they can protect you. Oh, Arthur you are so fragile like glass – you need to be encased behind stone walls to keep you safe.”  
  
“Now.” Alfred’s gripped tightened as his other hand grabbed one of Arthur’s and held it in a vice like grip. “I have a right to do whatever I want in this Kingdom, Arthur – I can even do anything I want to you - I am the King of Spades and no one dares to ever challenge me, not even my own Queen!”  
  
Alfred’s body tensed as he moved to throw the Queen across the room but before he could do anything his screams echoed in the room.  
  
Arthur’s hands glowed a bright red as fire was conjured, the Queen burning Alfred’s hands. Using the second of confusion to his advantage, Arthur ripped himself free from the King’s grip – kicking him in the groin and landing a sold hit to the others face sending him flying a few feet on the ground.  
  
“You dare put your hands on me?! I am the Queen of Spades; I am your husband and you dare treat me like this? I will not sit or lie down like a dog at your feet!”  
  
Arthur grabbed something off of Alfred’s desk and chucked it at the floating Spade – causing a major crack to form in it and the image on the other side to flicker and black out.  
  
Arthur ran out of the office, pushing past guards and hurrying to his Ace, Matthew Williams, in the hall – both of them running to the castle gardens in haste.


	2. A Spade Split in Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first Matthew remembers warmth. Then a light and small breeze - finally he remembers feeling something soft underneath him.
> 
> The next thing he recalls is waking up to the Jack of Spades crying of his body while The Purple King of Clubs was holding the upper half of his body up from the bed - bandages wrapped around his torso and a hand lowered with healing magic on him. 
> 
> Matthew started bawling at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of violence, fear, major character injury, minor character death
> 
> Hey guys! Please excuse any mistakes in this chapter, i'll be having my second reader go over it sometime this week to fix anything I messed up but please enjoy it!

There was only pain – a burning sensation that grew from the middle of his heart and out towards every crevasse of his body. His tears falling from his face felt like boiling water on damaged skin.

Strength failing him, the figure loses grip of the taller carrying his body while the bundle slipped from his arms as he screamed in agony.

He knew this would happen, he knew the price of running away and now he was paying it. The cost of freedom for everyone he loved was his life.

A cost he gladly paid.

“Shit, shit fuck oh god no – Arthur, Arthur listen to me! Keep your eyes open! Damnit, Arthur!” The taller figure shouted, quickly slowing his pace enough to grab the bundle of cloth and fully pull Arthur into his arms before taking off in a sprint again.

The Queen felt hot, his temperature increasing as they kept running through the forest. He didn’t have much time left, he had to get over the border now.

A sharp whistle cut through the air – while the figure dodged low hanging branches and jumped over roots from the ground the sound of wood splintering and growling came barreling from his right side. 

Without a second thought the figure pulled himself up with a branch and waited a moment for a large white creature to run underneath. Letting go at the right time to land in its saddle and grab the harness before falling off.

“Kuma I don’t care what you have to break or what you have to maul, get us to the Heart’s border – now.” The hand on the harness of this creature began to glow a bright blue – the magic slowly moving down the groves and designs on the armor on the creature. Within seconds it began to grow, a loud roar echoing it’s change in size as the creature known as Kuma – charged through the forest as it’s master leaned forward to duck under the branches.

The dead forest stood no chance against a fully armored war mount.

  
  
  


He heard the air part before the arrow struck. The figure quickly turning to his left and pulling up his shield in time for the projectile to bounce right off. With a growl he pulls on the mounts reigns to get it to turn in that direction before coming to a complete stop - figures hidden by shadow all around him on black horses, bows raised and pointed straight at him.  
  
“Did you not think - brother that I wouldn’t know where you were going?” One of the figures moved forward, slowly pulling out their great sword as they inched towards the light.  
  
The cloaked figure's eyes widened - pulling his shield up higher as he realized who was in front of him. 

“Alfred, you don’t have to do this. Let us go - we still have a change to save the kingdom-”  
  
“What Kingdom, Matthew? You poor sweet innocent little Ace. You think just by saving one of the cards in the deck that you can just rebuild everything don’t you? No.”  
  
“You need the whole set to create a kingdom my little brother, and unfortunately you have no way of building it.” Slowly the King reached into his pocket and pulled out three blue and gold detailed cards. A Queen of Spades that was on fire, a Ace of Spades with arrows pointed at it and Jack of Spades that was slowly ripping. Slowly lightning flashed - and began to arch up the Kings arms right to the cards in his hands. 

Without even thinking Matthew screamed out in frustration - his eyes glowing a vibrant lavender and his cloak flying off of his face. Arms stretched out as the winds began to rapidly surround them.

The sounds of screams were lost into the thick of the forest. The blood staining the snow red slowly began to spread wider and wider, while the bodies of the damned were being left to rot as a figure began to limp away with another in his arms. Three damaged cards laying in the bundle of cloth along with a piece of white fur. 

  
  


Soon hues of blue and greys started turning warmer shades. Slowly the figure began to notice shades of reds and oranges in the trees. Quickly he hoisted the figure up higher in his arms as he began to limp forwards with more haste.  
  
Soon enough it was in front of them - a grand ethereal wall stretching out before them. With a cry of pain Matthew fell onto his knees in front of it.  
  
“Arthur - I’m sorry. Im so fucking sorry, I wasn’t quick enough. I promised I would save you and yet I failed.” Tears began mixing with blood as they ran down the Ace’s face, dripping down on the Queen in his arms. 

The Queen had stopped breathing some time ago, his neck and hands covered in heavy burn marks as he laid limp. The card of the Queen of Spades was burnt half way through.  
  
As Matthew began to cry - shouts were heard on the other side of the wall. Slowly picking his head up - the Ace remembers seeing the wall began to open as soldiers dressed in reds and oranges came running through in leather armors while others with blues and greys - heavy in metal armor reached them.  
  
Carefully Matthew let Arthur slip out of his arms before handing the cards, bear fur and bundle of cloth to a soldier before falling forward onto his face. Glasses breaking on the weight of the fall as his body slowly sunk into the snow underneath him.  
  


  
  
  


At first Matthew remembers warmth. Then came the light and breeze - finally he remembers feeling something soft underneath him.  
  
The next thing he recalls is waking up to the Jack of Spades crying of his body while the Purple King of Clubs was holding the upper half of his body up from the bed - bandages wrapped around his torso and a hand lowered with healing magic on him.  
  
Matthew started bawling at the sight.  
  
  
It takes him 3 weeks to heal enough to gain his senses of hearing and speech back. He learns that he is currently resting in the Kingdom of Hearts castle as he heals. All the other royals were also in the castle to lend their support in healing the injured and helping the refugees.  
  
The Jack of Spades, Yao Wang had been looking after him for the 3 weeks.  
  
“Matthew please, just relax okay? I know you want to get up but we haven’t been able to heal you enough to let you walk around yet.” Yao gently pulled the blankets back up Matthew’s legs - readjusting everything until it was perfect. Yao had large bags around his eyes from the sleepless nights and his clothes were colorless - just all grey to hide himself better in the crowd.  
  
“Yao, please - where is Arthur? He’s dead Yao I failed him - if I would've just ran and not fought Alfred-”  
  
“Wait you ran into Alfred?! How? Matthew he was supposed to know nothing about this - what happened?”  
  
“Yao, I lost everything. I let Arthur die and now Kuma is gone too - I can’t walk anymore Yao, Alfred even took that from me.”  
  
“Matthew please just listen to me - it’s okay we’ll figure something out I promise. We’ll get you something to get around in the castle and soon you’ll be-”  
  
“What good is an Ace to the throne when they are crippled, Yao? Tell me what good am I now! I can’t protect anyone and the one person I would even guard is now DEAD!” Matthew yelled, throwing the tray of food to the side that was left on the side table, more tears falling down his face.  
  
From the commotion the doors to the room opened and a broad shoulder figure ran in. Quickly moving to grab Matthews arms and pin them to his sides while pulling the Ace into his chest.  
  
Yao moved out of the way, eyes widened at the development in front of him. The Purple King of Clubs had come into the room and the minute Matthew was in his arms he calmed down instantly. Yao had never seen Matthew so calm around anyone - and for it to be a King from the Inverse side of the deck was a shock to him.  
  
“Enough, Matthew. You are not useless - nor are you crippled. You’ve been injured due to the casualty of war and served your duty as Ace perfectly. You risked your life and the life of your animal companion to save your kingdom. It will be hard but we’ll help you through it.”

“James -” Matthew whispered softly.  
  
“No. Do not argue with me. As King I order you to relax and not think on this further. I came in here with some important news.”  
  


James looked at Matthew and Yao with a frown on his face.  
  


“The Red King of Spades and The Green King of Clubs have arrived. It’s been confirmed, Alfred has been killed in battle by The Red King when he tried to invade the Ruby palace. The Red King then moved his army into the Sapphire palace and destroyed the rest of Alfred’s forces but it was confirmed that - Alfred tried to burn the royal gardens to the ground.”

Yao’s hands covered his face as he slowly sat on the bed. Taking in deep breaths as he tried to calm down. “He tried to murder the Queen in cold blood while also attacking the Ace.”  
  
James looked down at this, pulling Matthew closer as he started to bawl.  
  
“However.” James started off. “The Red King used the last of his power to save one tree from the gardens. It was the big willow tree in the middle I think -”  
  
Yao’s head shot up at this. “What? How? He saved the tree?”  
  
James nodded, moving to sit on the bed in between Matthew and Yao. “He saved the tree and planted it in the gardens in his Kingdom.” Without missing a beat James looked at them both.  
  


“The Queen of Spades is still Alive.” 


	3. Two Kings in my Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s my job to make sure you don’t end up dead bastard. However if you get a cold from being out in this rain and perish from it don’t look to me for any help.” Lazzaro huffed, slowly moving forward in the garden closer to the king. The Jack shifted a bundle of cloth in his arm as he got closer.
> 
> “Tell me Lazzaro, what are they saying about me now? That I’m a Monster? Murderer? Or maybe even insane?” Allen spat out with vice laced in his voice, the suddenness of the question causing Lazzaro to stop only a few feet from the king’s backside - Allen couldn’t see Lazzaro’s face but he knew the jack looked surprised.
> 
> “A king from the inverse deck murdering the strongest king from the normal deck. Taking over his kingdom and laying claim to the queen’s tree now in my garden-”
> 
> “They are calling you a hero jackass.” Lazzaro snapped, striding forward to drape the cloth over Allen’s shoulder and holding the umbrella over both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of insanity, fighting, death. 
> 
> (I promise I love Alfred, but sometimes the hero has to be the bad guy ;) )

“Why am I not surprised to find you out here your highness?” 

A small laugh escaped Allen, slowly turning his head to the side catching a glimpse of the man standing behind him under a red umbrella. Short in stature, short brown hair in a curly mess due to the rain and humidity in the area. Allen would always pick on the man, saying he was a personal rain meter depending on how curly the other’s hair got. 

“As my Jack you always know where I am Lazzaro.” Allen was kneeling on the ground, half of his body missing armor from the conquest earlier in the day. Blood stains now running down his underclothes from the onslaught of rain - his knees soaking up the muddy ground he rested on. 

  
  
“It’s my job to make sure you don’t end up dead bastard. However if you get a cold from being out in this rain and perish from it don’t look to me for any help.” Lazzaro huffed, slowly moving forward in the garden closer to the king. The Jack shifted a bundle of cloth in his arm as he got closer.

  
  
“Tell me Lazzaro, what are they saying about me now? That I’m a Monster? Murderer? Or maybe even insane?” Allen spat out with vice laced in his voice, the suddenness of the question causing Lazzaro to stop only a few feet from the king’s backside - Allen couldn’t see Lazzaro’s face but he knew the jack looked surprised.

  
  
“A king from the inverse deck murdering the strongest king from the normal deck. Taking over his kingdom and laying claim to the queen’s tree now in my garden-”

  
  
“They are calling you a hero jackass.” Lazzaro snapped, striding forward to drape the cloth over Allen’s shoulder and holding the umbrella over both of them. “A savor, The Red King of Mercy. You saved thousands of lives Alejandro - you risked your own life and kingdom for their set of the cards. If it wasn’t for you running through the Hearts barrier Matthew would’ve died from his wounds, if you hadn’t taken on an entire regiment of men Yao would’ve been captured and who knows where he’d be sold off too. Then you had to go and rip the Queen’s plant right out of the goddamn ground and carry it for days back to your garden just for a chance to save the Queen’s life!” To emphasize his point Lazzaro smacked Allen in the back of the head.

  
  
“To the sorry bastard who calls you a monster will meet the end of my knives. Now enough wallowing in your self-pity. You need to get out of this rain and have a healer take a look at your wounds.”

  
  
“Lazzaro, none of this blood is mine - the army was dead before I arrived..” 

“What? Okay now I know you hit your goddamn head somehow now -” Lazzaro let out a yelp, quickly taking a step back when Allen stood to his full height and whipped around - a hand reaching out to grab Lazzaro’s forehead as a bright red light enveloped them both.

-

“What the hell?! What the fucking hell you bastard!” Lazzaro screamed as Allen pulled the Jack down behind a broken canon. Blue arch’s of lightning slamming into the ground all over the battlefield - warriors and knights dressed in blue screaming in pain when hit with bolts soon falling over within seconds of impact, dead. 

“Keep your head down.” Allen grunted out, in his hands sat a blue and gold clock that was cracked on the outside - a blue spade symbol rested within with a cursive letter ‘K’ decorating the insides. Quickly Allen stuffed the object in his pocket and pulled Lazzaro to the side right as another bolt landed where the Jack was just sitting. Without giving a warning Allen threw up a red magical barrier and bolted from behind the canon and started to make his way across the field dragging Lazzaro with him.  
  
Lazzaro only protested for a second until his eyes caught the battlefield. From their position behind the canon he couldn’t see anything but now he wished they stayed there.   
  
The field was filled with mounds of bodies, metal or leather armor all about - coated in many layers of dirt or blood. The Jack moved his free hand to drop the umbrella and cover his nose, a gagging noise escaping from the back of his throat. Everything smells of burnt or charred flesh, snow on the ground only making it easier to see everything.   
  
As Lazzaro ran with Allen, the magical shield above them gave off a humming noise every time a bolt of lightning slammed into it - making Lazzaro pray that the Jokers have blessed Allen with such gifts. Looking forward the Jack noticed they were running towards one of the walls to the castle - it was completely torn down with even more bodies littered around. 

With a snap of the Jack’s finger’s - Allen let out a yelp as they teleported across the field and on the inside of the fallen wall to the castle. Moving to punch Allen in the side. “That was payback you bastard - where the hell are we?!” He grabbed the front of Allen’s armor and shook the King. 

“In the past, right before King Alfred’s death - now stop asking questions and move it!” Allen barked, moving to pull Lazzaro’s hands off his chest to pick the Jack up and throw him over his shoulder before spiriting further into the castle hallways that now lay open and barren to the forces of nature. 

The sound of metal on metal clashing and yelling is what Lazzaro heard first - pausing his own yelling and punching on Allen’s back. The Jack was soon dropped back onto his feet, Lazzaro’s back hitting a railing before he completely fell over. A string of curses on the tip of his tongue before noticing Allen’s face filled with rage - his ruby eyes glowing almost alight like fire. Slowly Lazzaro turned his head, only for his violet eyes to widen at the scene before him.

  
  


-

The Spade shaped mirror hovered in the middle of the room, blue lighting sparking off of its surface. Cracks forming along the sides of the mirror, showing the strain the object was under. The lighting went straight up through the hole in the ceilings and outside to cause more damage while some bounced off hanging debris and fell back down onto the throne room below.

Alfred was resting on his broken throne, head tilted to the side as he slumped more into the seat. One hand resting on the hilt of his sword as blue glowing eyes scanned around the room. Blood seeping out from a nasty wound on his left side, staining the brilliant blue armor he wore. A grin was plastered on his face from the screaming that was all around him. Slowly the throne room was getting darker as smoke from the back of the castle was making its way through to the front. 

Alfred’s body snapped to attention when the front doors of the throne room were knocked open - a single man standing there with red shields surrounding his body. Both hands gripping a great sword that swung to point at Alfred.   
  
The Blue King laughed, slowly pushing himself off his throne to stand - raising one hand in the air to command the lighting to fire at it’s new target. Within seconds thousands of bolts of lighting shot through the air.

The Red King swung his sword - creating an energy rift that shot forward disrupting the lighting bolts from their path. Without a second to lose the Red King spirited forward - dodging some of the haywire bolts while letting others hit his shields. 

The Blue King kept laughing, not even bothering to dodge some of the bolts that came his way. Taking each hit without flinching. Slowly, Alfred made his way down the grand stairs that led to the thrones. The only one still standing was the Queen’s throne.

Allen stopped at the bottom of the steps - sword held high as his eyes lit up like fire, his shields growing in size as a magical fire began to burn on them. “Your death will be celebrated throughout the Kingdoms.”  
  
“And your head will be a lovely gift to my Queen when I am through with you!” Alfred snarled in return, hand raising his long sword as he jumped from the stairs down onto Allen - lighting collecting on the metal of the sword before sparking out in all directions as it slammed into the shields of fire. 

Up on the second floor leaning on the railings Lazzaro and the future Red King looked down to the battle below. Lighting and fire going in all directions - anything that was flammable soon burned all around the Kings. Lazzaro started coughing, the black smoke from the back of the castle only filling the room quicker as new smoke from the throne room added to it. 

“Allen, My King we need to leave now - this whole place is coming down.” Lazzaro pulled on Allen’s chest again, his heartbeat rising in pace as his anxiety started to take over. Looking back down at the battle Lazzaro noticed the past Red King’s shields were cracking while the Blue King’s side was bleeding even more - their movements slowing as their swords clashed.

“He was going to bring down the entire castle to make sure nothing lived.” Allen grabbed Lazzaro’s arm before throwing up his shields again and darting down the hallway towards the black smoke. Before Lazzaro could let out a single word the Jack was pulled into the darkness. Blindly letting his King drag him, the Jack covered his mouth with his neck tie to limit the amount of smoke in his lungs.  
  
After a few seconds Allen broke through a door and they were back outside, Lazzaro moving to stand next to the King - looking around them at his new surroundings before freezing in place. Tears began to silently fall down his face as his eyes scanned the destruction before them.

The royal gardens were up in flames that reached almost as tall as the castle. As the fire moved Lazzaro could see the bodies that were caught in the inferno - most likely those Alfred deemed had a helping hand in the fall of his kingdom. Along with the bodies of the castle workers or even citizens - Lazzaro noticed the bodies of magical creatures as well. From fairies to even a unicorn, the Jack cried out and pulled away from Allen as he darted forward. Reaching a hand out to gently grab the body of a small phoenix - bringing it close to his chest as hands gripped his shoulders and he was enveloped by the shields once more. 

Slowly Lazzaro looked up to Allen, as more tears fell from his face clutching the body of the baby phenix to his chest. “Why….why would he do this - I..” Lazzaro’s face scrunched up as he tried to stop the tears from falling.

Allen reached a hand down to wipe the tears from under his Jack’s eyes. “He wanted to erase everything - to destroy the balance of the world. By burning the gardens he nearly made every magical spadian creature extinct - which would make it impossible for the kingdom and its people to return. Through the entire balance of the deck out of line.”

Lazzaro let his head fall as he cradled the creature to him. “He wasn’t just trying to kill the Queen - he was trying to kill us all.” Allen slowly helped Lazzaro stand, slowly turning his head when he heard the doors from the castle slam open again. His past self stumbling through coughing - then darting straight into the inferno with only part of his shields raised.

Another flash of red filled Lazzaro’s eyes as they stumbled back into the rain and muddied ground of the Hearts Kingdom’s gardens. Looking down at his hands Lazzaro no longer held the body of a phoenix but a couple of feathers instead.   
  
Slowly the Jack stood and turned to meet the eyes of his King. Clutching the feathers to his chest. “You are a hero..”

Allen frowned at this statement, turning his head to the side with a grunt as his response. He didn’t feel like a hero - the only thing the King felt was rage at everything that had happened. Slowly, he moved to hold his arm out for the Jack if he wanted to take it. 

“Come, we’ve spent enough time here. Let us return to the castle - I need to check on Arthur and Matthew.”  
  
Lazzaro nodded, linking his arm with Allen as they walked. Looking behind him Lazzaro noticed what Allen was kneeling in front of when he first found the King. It was a statue of the Heart’s Kingdom magical animal - The Phoenix, in the offering bowl was some of the feathers Allen must have brought back himself.

  
  


-

“He’s breathing has stabilized for the time being.” A figure whispered as they moved a wet cloth onto the forehead of the occupant on the bed in front of them. “I worry that if he has more nights like these he won’t have the strength to recover.”  
  
“There is nothing else we can do, damn it!” A second, much larger figure turned to slam their fist down on a nearby dresser. Grunting as it splinted slightly under the pressure. “Nothing like this as ever happened before in the land’s history - what do we do?” 

“We can’t keep him here - I think, I think he needs to be closer to the tree.” The smaller figure rested their hands on the sheets of the bed near the sleeping figures shoulder. “I know it’s dangerous but we have to move him - it's the only way we can try to save him.”   
  
“Do you really think the royals will listen to us on this? You know how they react when we come around. They will only trust us as far as they can throw us.” 

“I never said we convince the royals of this side of the deck - we need to convince the Inverse deck.” Bright blue eyes turned to look up and grin at dull reds that looked back down at them. “We need to convince The Black Hearts and The White Diamonds, then the rest will listen.”


	4. King to F1, King takes Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hush, don’t speak too loud.” James grunted as he finished setting the wheels in the right position. Moving to stand he swiftly covered Matthew’s lap with another blanket. “Alejandro found a way inside to see him but we must be quick - they are going to move Arthur to the Diamond palace tomorrow.”

“Your Majesty please - I wouldn’t be calling upon this favor unless it were dire circumstances and you know this.” A small figure dressed in a suit of half black and half white knelt before the Onyx throne. Eyes of sapphire pooling with desperation and concern as they pleaded to the monarch before them.

“So it’s true then - the ‘Shuffler’ of the deck has made his move then. I’ve gotten word from the White Kingdom that your partner has pleaded with them as well.” With a sigh, the male on the throne ran a hand down his face, taking his glasses off in the same motion - fuschia eyes staring back at blue. “As the Current Queen of Black Hearts I am to repay the debt owed to the Jokers by the past Queen if I do this?”

“Yes, by paying off your debt you’ll also be free of the ‘Shuffler’s hold on your Kingdom. We are doing this so he can’t control any more of the monarchs.” The male before the throne stood, brushing off his suit from the dust on the ground - his gaze never leaving the Queen. “If you help us move the Queen of Blue Spades to the Ruby palace your debt will be paid and the Onyx Palace free - will you accept this jokers offer Queen Fiorenzo Vargas?”

“I, Queen of the Black Hearts do accept the offer from the Joker in front of me and may the King of Black Hearts act as my witness.” Fiorenzo turned his head to the gentlemen in full plate armor resting in the throne next to him - King Antivan Frernández.

“The King of Black Hearts hears and agrees to bear witness to the verbal agreement. Who will represent the other party?” Antivan turned his head to Fiorenzo and nodded - his hand reaching over to squeeze Fiorenzo’s gently once he saw how distraught his Queen was over this whole ordeal.

“I, Peter the Black Joker, do accept the offer from the Queen of Black Hearts and may the 10 of Blue Spades act as my witness.” The joker, Peter, turned his gaze to male in blue and silver plate armor next to him - the red headed male stood at attention.

“The 10 of Blue Spades hears and agrees to bear witness to the verbal agreement. May the deck bless your Kingdom your majesty’s.” The 10 of Blue Spades and the Joker bowed - before disappearing in a flutter of black cards out of the window. Antivan quickly moved to pull Fiorenzo into his chest as the Queen began weeping with relief - finally free of the weight of the debt from the past.

For the first time in 130 years the sun shined down on the Onyx Palace as the clouds slowly disappeared. 

-

“Your Kingdom is free now? I can’t believe it - this is wonderful news.” Alejandro let a smile grace his face as carefully sat down at the metal table in the garden. Everything was in shades of yellows and whites - the teapot front of him adored with diamonds and other lavish gems. 

Fiorenzo laughed lightly at this - his hands curled around one of the many teacups to keep warm. He had missed the warmth of many things and just to feel the heat of something so simple as hot tea made him feel alive once more. He had journeyed to the Citrine Palace once the Joker lifted the debt from his Kingdom to offer his help to the other royals. “Yes I was surprised too, but our people are happy again. We started farming once more and children can play outside once again - I’ve never been so happy to see the sun.” 

Alejandro’s smile widened at this. “I am happy for you, truely.”

“Now that I am here, tell me what is going on Alejandro - I’ve only gotten so much from our letters. Is it true the Queen of Blue Spades is dead?” Fiorenzo frowned at his own words, he was on good terms with all the Queens and never wished any harm to come to them.

“Arthur was burned to death by Alfred, when word got around the Blue Queen and Blue Ace had escaped the Blue King’s insanity fully took over. Alfred ordered the entire army after the two runaway royals while he set the Queen’s garden aflame, killing all the creatures that lived there in the process - weakening all magic in the realm. By the time word reached the Blue King that half of his army had been killed he left to give chase after the Blue Queen himself in order to finish the job. However he was bested by the Blue Ace and sent back to the castle - where King Ivan and myself stormed the broken walls as lightning rained down on our people and the innocents trapped in the sapphire palace. I ended the Blue King’s life - breaking the Spadian Clock and ran into the roaring fire of the gardens to save the Weeping Willow, the Blue Queen’s tree, that rested in the middle of it.”

“Wait - so that means, Arthur is alive?!” Fiorenzo’s eyes widened as he stared at the Red Spadian King, quickly putting the teacup onto the table as gently as possible. “How did he survive the burning of the garden? What happened to the Ace?”

“I don’t know how he survived the burning but I used what little magic I had left to move the tree from the sapphire gardens to the ruby gardens - It is being treated there by my best gardeners as we speak. As for Matthew, he recently admitted to the royal court here that he was the one that destroyed half of the Spadian army and bested Alfred in a duel for Arthur - but in return he lost the life of his animal companion and has been paralyzed from the waist down. One sword thrust right through his spine, he gave up everything to ensure Arthur made it across the border.”

-

“Easy Matthew, it’s okay just hang onto me eh?” The Purple King of Clubs, James, grunted as he carefully lifted Matthew off the bed. One arm keeping the Ace aloft while the other gently wrapping a blanket around the lower half of his body - then gently moving to set him down into the wheelchair resting at the bedside. 

James then kneeled before Matthew to make sure the blanket was tucked in properly and everything was in the right positions for the wheels. 

“James, you shouldn’t be on the ground doing this - the servants are supposed to help me.” Matthew reached out to rest a hand on James' shoulder, dark bags had been evident on the Ace’s face - his hair tied back into a messy bun as he looked exhausted.

“No, I can do this just as well as any servant - I don’t mind doing this because then I get to spend some time with you..” James’s face flushed at the confession, turning his gaze back to working on the wheels of the chair. “We are going to see Arthur.”

Matthews eyes widen at this, his hands reaching out to grasp at James' shoulder. “Wait, what do you mean? We can’t James he’s locked up - only the Jokers and royal doctors can get in to see him.”

“Hush, don’t speak too loud.” James grunted as he finished setting the wheels in the right position. Moving to stand he swiftly covered Matthew’s lap with another blanket. “Alejandro found a way inside to see him but we must be quick - they are going to move Arthur to the Diamond palace tomorrow.” When finished James moved behind Matthew and unlocked the brakes on the chair - pushing the Ace forward and out through the bedroom door with a node to some of the servants. Once they were half-way down the corridor James snapped his fingers as a thin veil of magic surrounded them. “Don’t make a sound.” Moving over to the edge of the corridor the two males sat in silence - Matthew looking around nervously, unsure of what they were doing or waiting for but he recognized the magic James was using - invisibility. 

After some time had passed a group of guards rounded a corner in the corridor - escorting the Blue Jack of Spades Yao and The Red King Alejandro. The two seemed to be in some sort of heated conversation as their pace was hurried. Once the group had passed where James and Matthew sat, James quickly pushed Matthew’s chair so they were right behind the group trailing silently.   
  
“I cannot believe I let you talk me into this-” 

“Yao, I have a right to know the Queen’s condition since you are trying to move him into my Castle.” Alejandro grunted out, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword while the other hung at his side tense. “I may have help from the Black Hearts and White Diamonds but I still do not believe Arthur is in good enough condition to be moved - whoever thought of such an idea in the first place is a fool.”

“Then you better make your complaints to the jokers.” Yao waved the guards aside moving up to the door in front of them. The Jack pulled out a spadian clock and inserted it into the lock on the door. Within seconds blue and silver runes began to appear as the door slowly opened. 

Alejandro’s eyes widened at the comment - taking a step back as the magical seal on the door slowly wore off. Looking back at Yao he was waved to walk inside. “You have 10 minutes - that’s how long I can hold the seal open. I’d rather you not get locked inside for the jokers to find out I did this for you.”  
  
With a grunt the Red King nodded and swiftly made his way inside the door, knowing two other souls were following behind. 

-

“You two shouldn’t have followed me in here.” Without turning, Alejandro kept his eyes on the figure covered in blue cloth - resting on the bed with healing runes lined all throughout the room.

“Don’t say anything, it’s bad enough that i’m in here - who knows what the court will say if they find out you’re in here too. Listen, I need a favor. I will be busy with this transition of the Queen but I need someone to sneak back into the broken sapphire palace and confirm the Blue Spadian King is dead. Everyone assumes but I want proof - I want eyes that confirm the body and I want you to search for his crown. If the crown falls into the wrong hands then we will have an even bigger problem to deal with. Send me a report with what you find.” Alejandro reached out a hand and gently pulled back the blue fabric revealing the Blue Queen underneath.  
  
A small gasp was heard behind Alejandro - the same person slowly began sobbing at the site before them. 

“Hurry, our time is running short - get out of here before Yao has any inkling to this meeting, who knows who he will harm if he finds out Matthew wasn’t resting as well.” With a chuckle Alejandro snapped his fingers and no longer felt the two souls behind him. 

Leaning down, Alejandro moved a strand of Arthur’s hair from his face. “Keep fighting your highness, you’ll make it through all of this I promise.” Making sure no one was around, Alejandro pulled out a knife and madee a small cut on the inside of his forearm - letting the blood run down his arm as he began muttering a spell underneath his breath. 

At the 8 minute mark the Red King Made his way out of the room - looking exhausted, doing his best to hide the swaying of his posture as he stood next to Yao and the guards. “I’ve seen enough - I have plans to make and things to finish in order to help move the Blue Queen. Thank you, Yao. I won’t forget this kindness.”  
  
Yao’s eyes ran over the state of the Red King, surprised to see how exhausted he was after exiting the room but assumed it to be the day catching up with the royal. “Go Alejandro, I have to seal this up before anyone notices. Remember they will be moving the Queen at dawn - then when we have the all clear from the Jokers at the Diamond Palace he will be moved on the Ruby. Be prepared - no one but the royals can know his state. We cannot put our people in a state of panic.”  
  


Alejandro bowed before leaving Yao and the guards to re-seal the room. The Red King had a frown on his face - lost in thought of how much time it would take for this nightmare to be over. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> -u-
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'd love to hear your comments and speculations about the upcoming chapters.
> 
> Follow my art work for this story on Tumblr: @Spades-Reversed
> 
> Follow my main Tumblr for some more 2p1pUsUk and other AU's: @Allen-Arthur


End file.
